Breezy Horn: Beyond a Fairy's Tail
by DarklordAxel35
Summary: Far to the North of Fiore lies Equestria, a land hidden from the world for centuries. A land just as prominent with both magic and wizards who utilize it. Along with wizards and magic are the guild halls that allow mages both new and experienced to use their magic for helping others. Within Equestria lies a guild responsible for legends both old and new, a guild named Breezy Horn.
1. The Land of Equestria

**Hey there ladies and gents. Just thought I'd leave a nice little authors note here, as this is my first time publishing on this site. I've written before, just not on here, so I hope you'll all enjoy this as this is one of the projects I've put the most effort in. Feel free to leave criticism just please don't flame over anything you don't like. We're all friends on this site so there's no reason we have to be negative to one another.**

 **I do not own MLP, or Fairy Tail...If I did I'd probably still be writing on here anyway.**

 **I do however own all OC's that appear in this story.**

 **?: That includes me**

 ***pushes them away* Shhh! you don't appear for a bit...Eheheh, anyway I hope you all enjoy, DarklordAxel35...out!**

 **And So It Begins**

 **In a land far far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of seventeen-million and a place filled with magic, but you already know this tale and one you've probably heard many times. Well allow me to tell you a new tale, a tale about a land even farther away and filled with even more magic. I'm speaking of course about the magical land of Equestria. A continent that lies far to the north of Fiore, and like Fiore, magic is used in everyday life. From simply making life easier to being used in many forms of work and leisure, but if there's one thing magic is best known for in Equestria, it would have to be the numerous guilds that call the vast land their home. One particular guild stands out above all the rest, a guild whose name has been heard far and wide through the land, not for their success as a guild, not for the powerful mages brought up within the guild, but rather for their fierce determination that no other guild seems to possess, a guild simply known as, Breezy Horn.**

 **Our story begins with a young aspiring mage who goes by the name of Twilight Sparkle, who under the orders of her mentor, has set out to find a town known as Ponyville. She doesn't quite know the reason yet, only that she's to meet someone important there. What she's not aware of is the fact that she is destined great things.**

 **The city of Canterlot. The capitol and one of the largest cities within Equestria. This luxurious city is home to the some of the highest members of society and the single largest population of wizards in a single place. While it was at one time the home to Equestria's royal family, the throne now sits empty, leaving most of the capitol in turmoil. More importantly though, this city is where it all begins.**

Just outside of the city's large walls stood two very eager wizards, a sister and a brother. The older of the two being a purple-haired young woman, adorned in a shirt and vest with a personalized skirt reaching just above her knees. Standing next to her was a green haired boy clad in almost all purple, from his shorts to the hooded coat he wore, he was also the young woman's adoptive younger brother.

" Today is finally the day, " The purple-haired girl seemingly spoke to no one in particular as the golden sun's rays beamed down upon her face.

" _This young woman is Twilight Sparkle, an extremely talented aspiring mage to be, who's always eager been to learn something new about magic ever since she was just a little girl. Don't let her appearance fool you though she's more than just intelligent, shes quite capable of taking care of herself, however she often finds herself by things of her own interest._ "

" The day we go meet the mystery person that Celestia told us would be waiting , " Twilight said. She might've not known who she was supposed to meet, but if her mentor told her to do something then she was more than eager to accept the request.

Her younger brother on the other hand wasn't as eager, what with having been woken up before sunrise. " ...Yeah I'm totally excited too...so excited that I could just pass out from all of it... "

" _This young man is Twilight's younger brother who goes by the name Spike. He's quite the bundle of energy, although he detests most forms of transportation. Despite being the younger of the two, he was just as well versed in the art of magic as his sister._

The boy was so tired that he could hardly keep his eyes open, but knew if he didn't he'd never hear the end of it from Twilight. She took notice and began gently rubbing his head while giving a caring smile, " Don't worry Spike, you can get all the sleep you want on the wagon ride there. "

Spike suddenly put his hand over his mouth, " ...Please don't remind me that we'll be going by wagon... "

Sweat dripped down Twilight's forehead, " Oh yeah..that's right you don't like riding in wagons. I'm still not sure as to why you don't though. "

The young wizard shook away the feeling of nausea before adding onto his sister's statement, " ...Wagons, Trains..the occasional horse and buggy...if it's got wheels and moves I don't like it... "

Twilight gave a slight giggled and pulled her brother into a hug, " Just shut your eyes and get some sleep, by the time you wake up we'll have already reached Ponyville, she spoke reassuringly to him.

Spike let out a small sigh of defeat and leaned his tired head on his sister's arm, " Whatever you say Twilight...say...why do they call it Ponyville anyway? "

That was a question that Twilight herself had asked herself many times, even the numerous books she read yielded few answers. " I'm still not sure Spike, maybe there's an abundance of equine within the town and they simply named the town after it, " although it wasn't the best assumption, at the moment it was all she had to go on.

" That's a dumb reason, " Spike bluntly commented on his sisters guess.

" Hey! " Twilight couldn't believe that Spike called her assumption dumb. " I'd like to see you come up with something better mister opinionated, " she turned her head slightly and pouted a bit.

Her brother let out an exhausted yawn, " Can't...Too tired, maybe later. "

Twilight rolled her eyes and rubbed her brothers head, when suddenly the wagon that would take them to Ponyville came into view. " There it is, hey Spike it's he- " but when she went to get his attention she quickly noticed that he was sound asleep. Twilight could only sigh as she lifted his unconscious body into her arms, " What am I gonna do with you. "

When the wagon finally pulled up next to them Twilight quickly took notice of the driver's appearance. He was tall man wearing rather normal clothes but what unnerved Twilight the most was the straw hat that concealed his face from view. " Twilight Sparkle? " he only spoke her name, only adding onto the uncomfortable feeling Twilight had developed.

" Uh...Yeah, I'm Twilight, " she hesitantly replied. He didn't say anything else, only motioned with his covered head for her to hop on in.

The driver whipped the reigns of the large boar like creature that was attached to the wagon, causing it to start moving forward. " Pardon for scarin' ya miss, I was told by the woman who hired me to keep mah face covered, " he spoke in a deep, but polite voice, easing Twilight greatly.

She gave a small smile as well as a small nod, " It's alright, I mean it's not every day you get picked up in a wagon by a tall guy wearing a large straw hat. "

" Eeyup, " he simply responded.

Twilight decided that with nothing better to do, she'd just look out the window of the wagon and watch as the landscape passed by them. The still-young mage had spent the majority of her life within the walls of Canterlot and rarely had chances to see much of the outside world. For her to see so much in such a short time was a dream come true for her, " We'll be able to see so much of the world now that we're not confined to Canterlot anymore Spike, " but as she waited for a response she remembered that he was sound asleep. She could only shake her head and sigh while rubbing his head, " I guess it's a good thing you're sleeping, otherwise you'd be getting sick all over the back of the wagon. "

" Your little brother hate cart rides? " the driver asked her.

Twilight nodded, " Yeah, for some reason he gets motion sickness real bad on them. We've seen doctors about it but nothing seems to help him, just sleep. "

The driver gave a light chuckle, " Sounds like this feller I know, "

" Someone you know gets motion sick like my brother? " Twilight curiously asked.

" Eeyup, " he replied with the same simple response.

" You're not a man of many words are you? " Twilight had picked up on the fact by how little he spoke during the drive.

" Eeyup, " it was the same response, perhaps something Twilight should get used to during the ride.

Unbeknownst to the three travelers, three sets of greed filled eyes watched the wagon from atop a nearby rock formation. " Look at that boys, a carriage from the "illustrious" city of Canterlot, " the figure in the middle spoke while looking through a pair of binoculars only to pass them to another shorter figure.

" Boss there's gotta be all sorts of goods and loot in that wagon! " the smaller of the three said with manic enthusiasm.

The larger of the three took the binoculars from the smaller one before soon shaking his head, " Passenger...not loot. "

A big grin crept up on the one in the middles face, " A passenger carriage you say, why think of the ransom we could get for someone from Canterlot. "

The smaller of the began jumping in place, a wild look in his eyes, " Let's do it then! "

Back in the safety of the carriage, Twilight found herself staring out into the distant horizon as she took in the sights. " It all looks so amazing when it's not in a book, " she thought out loud. However something caught her attention, something that shouldn't be where it was, " ..What in the world..? " She could have sworn she was looking at the moon, but at this time of day such a thing was preposterous.

Waiting in bushes alongside the road, not too far from the oncoming wagon, the three mystery figures readied themselves to make their move. " Alright boys here comes the carriage, remember to go when I go, " the two nodded in agreement before readying themselves.

It wasn't long before the carriage began passing by, to which the leader of the three gave the order, " Now you two! " the three leapt out with their hands held in identical ways, creating magic circles. " **Stone Make: Roadblock!** "

Twilight's focus was completely absorbed by the lunar oddity in the sky, " ..It's so stra- WAH! "Twilight as well as the driver was completely caught off guard as a literal block of stone shot up from the ground, sending the carriage into the air and crashing into the ground.

The suddenness of the impact had left the young woman unconscious and incapable of defending herself. The three assailants hastily rushed towards the tipped wagon and opened it, quickly spotting the unconscious Twilight. " We hit the jackpot boys, this little damsel has got to be worth something! "

The larger of the three lifted the unconscious girl from the wagon and threw her over his shoulder, whilst the smallest shook fearfully, " Let's hurry boss she wasn't alone in there! " They all three agreed before comically rushing off, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

Right after the trio took off a small groan came from within the cabin of the carriage followed by the smaller of the two travelers popping his head out of the wagon. Spike looked around with a rather confused expression, " What the heck happened...? Hey wait a second..the wagon stopped.. " A large grin formed on the green haired boy face as he jumped out of the carriage, " I'm free! Twilight I'm free! " However when he didn't get a response he knew something was wrong, " Tw-Twilight? " Nothing but panic ran through his mind when he saw she was absent, " OH NO TWILIGHT'S MISSING! " He grabbed his head and began frantically running back and forth.

Another groan came from the wrecked wagon, this time it belonged to the driver. Spike saw the hat-wearing man struggling to pull himself up and quickly rushed to him, " Hey guy are you OK? " the young mage said as he pulled the grown man from the flipped mode of transportation.

" E-eeyup.. " The man said as he pulled himself up with the help of the boy. The driver took notice of how quickly the boy had recovered despite how sickly he had appeared during the carriage ride, " You really do remind of this feller I know. "

Before Spike could respond he quickly noticed he was lacking the bag he had with him the whole time, " Oh man! He's never gonna forgive me for this! " Spike hastily jumped back into the carriage before picking up his bag. He wiped his forehead and let out a sigh of relief, " That was close...he's still asleep. "

However a sudden rustling within the bag, instilling the boy with sudden panic. And without warning a white cat with a big black spot over the right half of its face popped out of the bag with an angry expression on his face. " What's the big idea! " it shouted.

" _This little ball of joy is Spike's best friend Rex, a talking cat with a bit of an attitude. Having been found by the boy at such a young age the two have been inseparable ever since, however this doesn't stop them fighting from time to time._ "

Sweat ran down the boys head as he bowed apologetically to the cat sitting in his bag, " I'm so sorry Rex don't be mad! It was an accident! "

The cat pulled himself out of the bag and looked at the boy, still looking rather angry, " How can I not be mad when you're tossing me around like luggage! "

" ...Well you do ride around in my bag like luggage... " Spike mumbled.

" I heard that! " Rex shouted

Spike furiously shook his head, " We don't have time for this Rex, Twilight's missing! "

" Well why didn't you say so in the first place grass head! " the cat said with an intended insult.

Shaking off the insult, Spike started heading off in no particular direction, " Let's hurry then! "

Rex climbed up onto his friends shoulder, still slightly irritated over being treated like carry-on earlier. " Do you even know which way to go? "

Spike froze in his tracks, nearly falling onto his face, " ...maybe..? "

" Then try using your nose and while you're at it, your brain! " the cat shook the young mage's head comically before the two took off in another direction.

The driver couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the two set off, " Eeyup, just like those two back home. "

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~Nearby Inside of a Not-So-Inconspicuous Cave~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The sound of bickering could be heard throughout the poorly hidden cave, each of voices reverberating against the walls of the cave until finally reaching the ears of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight sat up while rubbing her head, the sound of the argument wasn't doing anything for the splitting headache from the carriage crash. "What's with all the noise... " her eyes scanned the surroundings, she quickly took notice of the stone cage she was in before searching for the source of the bothersome noises.

It wasn't long before she found the culprits, a group of three bickering bandits. She couldn't help but watch in slight amusement as the three argued like a couple of children, " I told you we ransom her for a hundred thousand! " the one in charge exclaimed.

The taller of the three criminals shook his head with a grunt, " ...Too much, not worth it. "

" What do you mean not worth it! She's obviously worth something! she had her own carriage! " the leader stomped his foot as he continued to get angry.

" ...Not worth that much. Half at most, " the larger crook explained with few words.

Twilight could only tilt her head in confusion, she understood the situation she was in, but hadn't felt as if she were in any danger. " Um, excuse me? Are you two going to just stand there and argue or are you going to let me go? " she asked.

The head bandit turned towards the sound of her voice, his eyes widened by surprise, " Sh-she's awake! " he quickly began glaring at his smaller companion, " You idiot! I told you to keep an eye on her! "

" S-sorry boss..I was too caught up watching you guys fight... " he shamefully admitted.

" You three don't get along very well do you? " Twilight asked in a confused tone.

This caught the three off guard, " O-of course we get along! We'd have to in order to keep our reputation, " said their leader.

" Reputation? " Twilight repeated, even more confused than before.

" Yes our reputation as the greatest bandits around! " they quickly stood side by side before doing ridiculous poses, " Because we are! "

" The Diamond Dog Bandits! " they shouted in unison.

Sweat dropped from Twilight's forehead as she watched the three, " _Who are these clowns?_ " " Sorry, but I've honestly never heard of you before, " she admitted honestly.

The three fell face forwards upon hearing that their own captive had no idea who they were, " How could you have never heard of us! We're the most infamous bandits in this valley! "

" Well, " Twilight began to reply, " It's not exactly a big area, and you three are the only other people I've seen here. "

Her response caused the three to freeze up, " ...My pride...It's been ruined... " The leader profusely cried comical tears as he laid out flat on the cave floor.

" Um...sorry about that, " Twilight gave an apologetic smile as she spoke, " But could one of you three let me out now, I need to get back to my brother. "

The leader of the diamond dogs shot back up, he was tired of listening to her mouth, " That's enough! No we will not let you go, you are our hostage! Isn't it obvious by the cage you're in?! "

" You mean this? It's just a crummy cage made out of rocks, " she ran her finger across one of the bars, letting small bits of dust and rock fall as she did.

" C-c-crummy! " the three exclaimed in unison.

" ...But we made it with our own magic... " the smallest sulked at the girl's comment.

The condition of the cage got Twilight thinking, " You know you probably don't have to let me out after all, " her statement got a sigh of relief from her captors, only she wasn't finished speaking. " Because with such a shabbily made cage I could probably break out on my own with ease. "

The leader began snickering, " You? Break out!? Hahahahah! " his snickering turned into full on laughter, to which his companions joined in on. " We'd love to see you try, cause the only way you could even dream of getting out of our "crummy" cage would be if you were a wizard. "

" Yeah and we bet that you weren't one! " the smaller of the three added on.

Twilight could only smile, " I wonder, have you boys ever heard of a star mage before? " she asked innocently.

" A star mage? " they repeated all at once.

The leader looked at the other two then back towards their captive, " What the heck is a star mage? "

Twilight's smile turned into a small grin as she held her hand forward, " I'm a star mage. " " **Constellation Summon: Bow of the Hunter, Orion!** " a magic circle formed before her hand, pulling light towards it and creating a shining bow made of magic energy.

" ...B...b..boss...Sh-she is a wizard! " the smallest criminal panicked.

This time Twilight held out her other hand creating a second magic circle, bringing forth the same light that made the bow, this time making a shining arrow, " Here's a little demonstration boys, " she smiled before pulling the arrow back in the bow, " Shooting star arrow! " she released the bow's golden string and released an arrow of magical light, one that tore right through the cage and went flying right towards her would-be captors.

" Boss what do we do! " the two bandit's were panicking as the arrow shot towards them.

But before their leader could give an order the arrow shot by them, seemingly doing nothing at first, " Hah! you misse- " the bandit was cut off as a line of magical energy shot up past them, creating a small explosion and sending the crooks sky high.

Twilight blinked a few times before realizing just what she did, " O-oops...I think I put a little too much into that, " she sheepishly grinned as sweat dropped from her forehead.

" Twilight I'm coming to save you! " she heard from a familiar outside of the cave.

" Spike? " she stepped out of the remains of her prison and walked towards the mouth of the cave.

When suddenly her little brother jumped into view, his fists coated in a bright green magic, " Don't worry Twilight your little brother is here to...rescue...you...? " he stopped himself right as he was finishing his "heroic" entrance, only to finish by pointing at his already free sister.

She pulled him into an apologetic hug, " I'm sorry for worrying you Spike, I would've been out sooner but those three just wouldn't stop acting like little kids, " she let out a giggle before walking out of the cave.

Rex simply walked up to his wizard partner. Great annoyance could be seen within his glare, " I thought you said she was in trouble grass head! "

" I never said she was in trouble I said she was missing! Clean out your ears you overgrown hairball! " Spike retorted.

" Hey you two quit fighting and hurry up before the wagon driver gets impatient and leaves without us! " Twilight called out as she walked off without them.

The duo's eyes widened, " Wait for us! " they cried out in unison.

However the driver would do no such thing. Using the spare time he was given by the young mage who went to search for his sister, he had managed to fix the wagon up, at least to the condition so they could reach their destination. He smiled when he saw the three enter his eye view, " Hurry along now ya'll three, the town ain't much farther. "

" Wait Twilight! I changed my mind I'll walk! " Spike suddenly announced before trying to run off past the wagon, only to be grabbed by the back of his coat and dragged towards the wagon, " Twilight please! "

" Ya'll ready? " the driver asked.

Two of the three nodded and climbed back into the wagon, much to Spike's dismay, and they were off again, this time without interruption. Once they passed into the town Twilight caught a glimpse of a sign with the words " Welcome to Ponyville " written in big letters, " Ponyville? why's it called that? " she asked the driver while rubbing her unconscious brother's head.

" We don't really know, just sorta got that name, " the driver replied.

A smile came to Twilight's face, " Ponyville, " she repeated, " I like it. "

The wagon soon stopped once they had reached the center of the town. Twilight picked Spike up and the bag that Rex was resting in and stepped out of the wagon, and standing before her was a large building built out of a massive old tree. Atop the building sat a large decorative sign with the name " Breezy Horn " printed onto it. But before she could say anything, her eyes landed upon the last person she had expected to see, her teacher who was looking at her with a loving smile. " Celestia! " Twilight gleefully called out and ran towards her.

The multi-colored-haired woman covered her mouth and let out a slight giggle, " That's Master Celestia now Twilight, Welcome to Breezy Horn. Your new guildhall. " 

**~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere in a Dark Corner of Equestria~~~~~~~~**

While Equestria might be home to many legal wizard guilds who help those that request them, there exists another type of guild, dark guilds. Dark guilds are those that exist outside the rules of the Equestrian wizards council and openly take jobs that would be otherwise banned or simply not allowed within an official guildhall. These jobs can be as simple as theft to something as heinous as an assassination, but those who attend these dark guilds care not for the consequences of their work, so long as they get paid in the end.

Of of these illegal guilds is one known as Crow's Murder, while not as infamous as other it still has gained a slight reputation within the local towns surrounding it.

Outside of the seemingly run down and decrepit guildhall stood a tall cloaked man with a much smaller figure floating above his head. " ...So, this is the rat hole, " the man said in an unamused tone of voice.

" Seems like it, " a smaller voice replied.

As the cloaked figure made his way to step foot into the hall, one of it's members stepped out, obviously drunk as shown by the mug in his hand and deep redness in his cheeks. " H-hey pal...this is Crow's Murder's territory..."hic" unless your looking to get your ass handed to you..you better take a hike. " The man didn't move, only stared at the drunkard, " Oh I get it.."hic" you're wantin' to join us...Well too bad!...We aren't accepting anyone...especially not some freak... "

The cloaked man gave a toothy grin as he began walking forward , " Then I guess it's a good thing I didn't come here to join your sorry excuse for a guild. "

 **Spike: Sheesh Twilight our first day away from home and you're already getting into trouble.**

 **Twilight: H-hey! Spike that's not fair I can't control what happens! Besides it's not like anything else could happen. I mean we're going to a place called Ponyville for crying out loud.**

 **Rex: Would you two stop arguing we're here already!**

 **Next time on Breezy Horn: Beyond a Fairy's Tail: Getting Acquainted.**


	2. Getting Acquainted

**A/N:** This and any other projects related to writing were put on hiatus for a while due to me losing my drive to write. After sitting down and talking with my fiance, who brought back my inspiration, I decided " What the hell, I can at least give it a try " So I sat down and wrote in bulk, how long will it take for that bulk to get out? Eh, I'll get it out one way or another. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, fav and review if you like it...or don't, that's your call.

 **My agent tells me I have to do this do for legal reason, Disclaimer: I do not, nor haver I ever owned anything pertaining to Fairy Tail, or MLP:FIM the only thing I do own are the OC's that may or may not appear within this story.**

 **The Town of Ponyville, September, X790**

The town of Ponyville, a small quaint town located to the east of Canterlot city, a place that welcomes those from all corners of Equestria, whether they be users of magic or not. Where peace and harmony are prosperous and new beginnings happen every day, but among the things the town is known for, one thing stands out above all else; the town's very own wizards guild, a guildhall that goes by the name, Breezy Horn, one of the most well-known guilds in Equestria. A guild where dreams come to life, where wizards can make names for themselves and where a better tomorrow is what each member strives to make while finding a new adventure every day.

 **Breezy Horn Guildhall**

" M-m-my new wh-what? " Twilight stammered as she tried repeating what her mentor had just said. To say she was shocked was an understatement as her mind was having the hardest time comprehending the situation. She hadn't expected to see Celestia in the quaint little town, but what shocked her even more was what she had been told.

Celestia stifled a giggle at her student's reaction, " What's the matter Twilight, you look like you're a little surprised," she said with a smile.

" Th-that's b-because I am.. " Twilight shakily replied.

" Don't worry Twilight, I'll explain everything shortly. " She momentarily stopped herself, noticing something, or someone was missing, she looked towards her student, " Twilight, where's Spike? I was sure that I told you to bring him. "

However she quickly got her answer when a small thud came from the wagon. Spike slid onto the ground as if he were made of liquid, before suddenly springing to life, " I live! " He jumped for joy as he found freedom from the deathtrap of a wagon, receiving a giggle from the older woman in response.

" He's uh...right there.. " Twilight slightly pointed as she still attempted to wrap her head around what Celestia had said.

A big grin formed on Spike's face when he saw Twilight's mentor standing before him, " Celestia! " He ran towards her, stopping just a few feet from her, " I never expected to see you here, but man it's awesome that you're here. "

Rex popped his head out of Spike's bag and gave a similar grin, " For once I can agree with lamebrain here, I wouldn't have thought you'd be here miss Celestia. "

Celestia's smile turned into more of a smirk at this point, " Just like I told Twilight, it's not just Celestia anymore; from now on I'm master Celestia. "

" Master Celestia? " The pair repeated in confused unison.

" Can I please get an explanation! " Twilight cried out in frustration as she literally fell to her knees.

Spike looked on at his sister with sweat running down his forehead, " Sheesh, I've never seen Twilight act so dramatic. "

" I'm not being dramatic spike..." She picked herself up and dusted herself off before turning back towards Celestia, " I'm just so confused as to what's going! "

A much louder laugh came from behind Celestia's hand, obviously amused by Twilight's behavior. " Calm down Twilight, the explanation is simple, " she started, the smile not leaving her face for a moment. " Welcome to Breezy Horn you three, a guildhall stationed here in Ponyville, run by myself of course, " she placed her hand over her chest as she referred to herself then pointed towards the trio, " And you three are our newest recruits, so I'll say it again, Welcome to Breezy Horn. "

While her explanation cleared things up for Spike and Rex, it had left Twilight with even more questions. The biggest question however was one that made Twilight want to collapse, " Just how long have you been the master of this place if you've been my teacher since I was a little girl? "

Celestia's unwavering smile remained, " That's a simple question Twilight. I've been the master of this guild hall for a long time now, of course that's probably hard to discern seeing as how elegant and youthful I look. "

" You forgot to mention vain... " Spike mumbled with a sweat drop.

" ..All this time and I never knew...then again, I didn't exactly go asking...all I ever really cared about was learning about magic, " Twilight spoke to herself about the information she was just given.

Celestia then rested her hand atop Twilight's shoulder, " It's quite alright Twilight, I was actually hoping you would never ask. "

" Y-you were?! " Twilight asked in a slightly surprised tone.

Her question was responded to with a nod, " I was. You see Twilight I've had this day planned out for the longest time now, and now that it's finally happening, I have nothing to hide from you, so ask me anything you'd like. "

A small smile appeared on Twilight's face, " Alright then, " she said with a small nod. " If there's nothing you need to hide then answer me this, " she took a slight pause, " How exactly do you get your hair to flow all the time like that? "

" ACK! " Both Spike and Rex fell over with their mouth hanging open. " She says you can ask her anything and that's the first thing that comes out of your mouth! " Spike cried out in annoyance and shock.

" But I've wanted to know for the longest time now, " Twilight whined.

" Sorry Twilight, " Celestia laughed, " But even I have secrets I'm not willing to part with. "

" Wah?! " Twilight nearly fell over, " But you said I could ask anything Cel- I mean master! "

" Again, I'm sorry Twilight but there are just some things that should remain clandestine, " Celestia explained.

Twilight turned away and began pouting, " So much for having nothing to hide, " she mumbled.

Celestia stepped towards the three, " If that's all you wish to ask me Twilight then I suggest we head inside so you can get acquainted with the guild and your fellow guildmates. "

" W-well, alright then.. " Twilight said nervously.

And without another word, Celestia led the trio towards the guildhall, slowly pushing the doors open, revealing to them their new home. " I've said it before, and I'll say it once more. Welcome to Breezy Horn, and welcome to your new family. "

Twilight stared in awe at the interior of the guildhall, which appeared much larger than the exterior. What really had her in awe was how populated the guildhall was. She had read about guilds and how wizards were drawn to them during her time as Celestia's student, but she never expected them to be so lively. " ..Amazing.. " She loudly mumbled.

" Look at all the wizards Rex! " Spike said with excitement.

" They're kinda hard to miss Spike, " Rex deadpanned.

" Each and every one of them are your new guild mates, so it's a good idea to get acquainted with them all, " Celestia said with a smile.

" E-each and every one of them? " Twilight's eyes widened as she repeated her teacher. There were so many wizards just in the lobby of the guildhall, and she was expected to get to know all of them. " I-I think I'll take it one step at a time master..."

" I don't think she was serious Twi, " Spike added.

Celestia let out a small giggle, " Sorry Spike but I'm quite serious, this is your family now, and I'd prefer if all of you knew one another. "

Spike's eyes widened, but he remained silent, so Rex spoke for him, " She must have a lot of faith in Twilight's socialization skills, cause I sure don't. "

" HEY! " Twilight shouted.

" Oh, master you've returned, " another voice suddenly spoke up, albeit in a slightly hushed tone.

A tender smile appeared on Celestia's face as she turned towards the source of the voice, " Well hello Fluttershy, I figured you would be the first person to greet me upon my arrival. "

Twilight, Spike, and Rex all turned towards the owner of the voice, revealing to them a young woman around Twilight's age. Possessing light-blue eyes, and adorned in a floral dress with a butterfly-shaped pattern embroidered into it and a bow wrapped around her waist. She had long pink hair, as well as the most tender smile they had ever seen, only adding to her gentle appearance. Finally, her guild mark was located on her left hand and was colored pink.

 _This young woman is Fluttershy, Breezy Horn's barmaid as well as the one in charge with approving missions. She's a very tender soul with a very big heart, and is always willing to help her fellow mages. As her name would imply, she's very shy, and while still being an active wizard, she rarely takes anything more than C-class jobs._

" H-hello, m-my name's Fluttershy, " she spoke in the same hushed tone and a faint smile, as she held her arm and lightly swayed in place.

Something about the woman made Twilight feel at ease, " Hello Fluttershy, my name is Twilight Sparkle, " she spoke with her very own smile.

" My name's Spike! " The green-haired boy said with a toothy grin, " and this is my best friend Rex! "

" I can introduce myself gem breath! " the cat shouted at his "best friend". " Ahem, " he coughed into his paw before turning towards Fluttershy, " My name's Rex nice to me-Ack! "

He never got to finish his introduction as he had been pulled into a bone crushing hug by Fluttershy, " Oh my goodness, a little kitty! You are just so adorable! "

" I guess she likes animals, " Spike said, grinning at Rex's uncomfortable facial expression.

" Please let me go...please.. " he begged.

" And you're a talking kitty, too!? " her voice gained volume with her excitement, " That means there are two of them in our guild now! "

" Two? " Twilight was curious now.

The faint smile on Fluttershy's face had grown into a full on grin, " Uh huh, two. "

" Um, if Rex is one then who's the other? " Spike asked, " I don't exactly see any other cats in here, and I'm pretty sure a talking cat is kinda hard to miss. "

" I'd like to know the same thing, " Twilight added.

" That's simple, " Fluttershy walked the two towards the job board, still holding Rex in her love-filled death grip. " She's out on a job with her partner, our resident dragon slayer. "

" Dragon slayer! " Spike's eyes got wide with excitement.

" Yup, they're inseparable and always have been, " Fluttershy replied.

While Spike was daydreaming over what the other dragon slayer was like, Twilight was eyeing the job board curiously. " Um, Fluttershy, can you explain this to me since we're here? "

" Oh, of course I can Twilight, I'm so sorry, I should have done that first, " she gave an apologetic bow.

" N-no need to apologize Fluttershy, " Twilight said with a sheepish grin and a sweat drop.

Fluttershy finally sat Rex down on the floor, causing the poor feline to collapse from lack of air, " I'm sorry mister kitty. " She gave a small, embarrassed smile before turning her attention towards the board, " This is the job board; it's where wizards of the guild pick different requests which are put out by the people of Equestria. "

" So anyone in the guild can take a job? " Spike asked.

Fluttershy responded with a nod, " Uh huh, you can take just about any job, so long as you qualify for it. "

" Qualify? " Twilight echoed.

" Yes, qualify, you see there are certain jobs which can only be taken by S-class wizards, those being S-class jobs, SS-class jobs, and then after that there are year-long quests, decade quests, and finally hundred-year quests. "

" H-h-hundred-year quests? , " Twilight stammered as she repeated Fluttershy.

" ...I'm just gonna guess that no-one's ever completed a hundred year quest before... " Spike honestly didn't want to know, but couldn't help asking.

Fluttershy lightly shook her head, " I'm afraid not, however two years back, one of our S-class mages completed a decade quest, " she chimed.

" Were they gone for ten years? " Rex asked curiously.

This got a giggle out of Fluttershy, " No silly, just because it's called a decade quest doesn't mean it actually takes a decade to complete it. "

" Then why's it called a decade quest then? " Twilight asked, apparent curiosity in her voice.

" Personally, I have no idea, my only guess is that's the usual expectancy, " she explained. " As for how long it took for our S-class mage, he was gone a year and a half, but came back in the worst condition of his life... " A saddened tone could be heard in her voice as she recalled the event.

Twilight was just about to ask one more question before the sound of two voices being raised on the other side of the guild caught her attention. " Ah'd like to see ya try ya flat chested floozy! " a voice shouted.

" Bring it on you apple seed bimbo! " the other shouted back.

At the other end of the guild, two women had their heads pressed up against one another in temperamental bout. One woman with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and small patches of freckles under eyes, her guild mark was green and present on her neck. She was dressed in blue jeans with an apple-shaped picture proudly sewn into them, a pair of fingerless gloves, as well as an open flannel coat with a plain white shirt underneath, and atop her head sat her trademark item, a simple cowboy hat.

 _This young woman's name is Applejack, a beauty with a southern drawl. She has more than just looks however, being one of the four S-class mages that calls Breezy Horn home, she's known as a member of the dual magic duo. Although she's usually a levelheaded individual and the voice of reason, she has a terrible habit of picking fights with one other guild mate._

" You're gonna regret that rain fer brains! " Applejack shouted, pushing her head harder against the other woman's.

The other mage that was quite literally butting heads with Applejack was a woman of equal age, and height. She had magenta eyes and a scar running from her jawline and up her cheek, with a red guild mark present just above her waistline. She was dressed in short light-blue pants, wearing nothing more than a sports bra and a vest with a rainbow lightning bolt sewn onto the back. She also had some bandages wrapped around her hands and legs.

 _This rambunctious woman is Rainbow Dash, the resident hot-head of Breezy Horn and the second member of the dual magic duo. Despite being a speedster at heart, Rainbow Dash leads a rather laid back lifestyle, although this doesn't stop her from getting in daily fights with the likes of Applejack. Fighting aside, the two are actually very good friends who care for one another dearly…they just happen to have the worst way of showing it._

" Then bring it on already applejerk! I'm tired of looking at your stupid face! " Rainbow Dash shouted louder, pushing harder against her "friend".

It wasn't until Fluttershy walked up that the duo separated, " U-um...um..excuse me you two.. " she spoke in a nervous, hushed voice. " ..C-could you two please not fight today..we have new recruits and I don't want them thinking this is a violent place...so please...stop if you could.. " she asked as politely as she could.

The two women stepped back from one another and let out a loud sigh. " Alright sugar cube, but only cause ya asked, " Applejack said with a bittersweet smile. She was a tad bit upset that she couldn't teach Rainbow Dash a lesson for running her mouth.

" Yeah, only because you asked us Fluttershy, " Rainbow Dash said in agreement with her sometimes friend, sometimes rival. The two remained silent for a moment, trying to calm themselves down, only for the silence to be broken by Rainbow, " So where are the newbies anyway? "

" Oh! " Fluttershy had forgotten to bring them with her. She quickly ran back over to the new trio and ushered them towards the two female wizards. " Applejack, Rainbow Dash, I'd like for you to meet. "

" Twilight Sparkle. "

" I-it's a pleasure to meet you, " Twilight said, slightly nervous.

" Spike. "

" What's up, I'm Spike, " he said with a toothy grin.

" And a new furry friend for the guild, Rex. "

" Uh...Hi there, " he said, giving a pitiful excuse for a grin and slowly waved.

A big smile appeared on Applejack's face as she looked at the newest members of the guild, " Well Ah'll be, three in one, and we even got a new winged partner. "

" H-hey, how did you know I have wings?! " Rex asked, slightly scared that a stranger knew something about him that only Twilight and Spike knew.

This time Fluttershy spoke up, " Oh that's easy Rex, she knows because the other kitty that's a part of our guild has them too. "

"..So Rex isn't the only one... " Twilight mumbled curiously.

" Anyway, " Fluttershy continued with the introductions, " these two are really good friends of mine. Applejack and Rainbow Dash, " she gave a sweet smile as she spoke their names.

" Pleasure's mine sugar cube, " Applejack nodded.

" It's sweet having some newbies around for a change, I'd be glad to show you guys the ropes, " Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

" Uh, can I ask something? " Twilight raised her hand slightly, as if she were a student in school.

" Sure thing sugar, the least we can do for makin' ya'll see us like that, " Applejack replied.

Twilight slightly turned her head away, " That's, uh, actually what I wanted to ask about...why exactly were the two of you calling each other names and yelling? "

Applejack turned away with an embarrassed grin while scratching her head, " That's, uh...that's a long story... "

" Let Fluttershy answer that since she's in a chatty mood today, " Rainbow Dash said as she picked her mug up off the slightly broken table.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Fluttershy nodded in agreement of the request. " Like Applejack said, it's a long story. You see, they've never really gotten along, but at the same time, they've been really good friends to each other. I personally think it's their magic. "

" Their magic? " this peaked Twilight's curiosity.

" Uh huh, " Fluttershy nodded, " You see Applejack uses a type of earth based magic, while Rainbow Dash uses a type of air based magic. "

" Hmm, that would make sense, those two are complete opposites... " Twilight thought aloud.

" But that still hasn't stopped them from becoming one of Breezy Horns best duos. In fact, they've gotten the title of the dual magic duo, and I'll just go ahead and explain what that means. " She gave a small smile upon watching Twilight mouth out the words "thank you" . " They're called the dual magic duo for one reason; they each use a type of hybrid magic, which is a type of magic they made themselves by mixing two different kinds of magic into one fighting style. "

Twilight was stunned. In all her time as a wizard she had never heard of such a thing. A wizard taking two different kinds of magic and making an entirely new magic out of the previous two types. " ..A-amazing.. "

" Yep, I sure am, " Rainbow Dash said with a smug grin.

" She was complimentin' the both of us Rainbow Crash, " Applejack said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Another nearby voice suddenly caught the group's attention, preventing another verbal argument from breaking out, and possibly preventing Fluttershy from crying. " Pinkie Pie, for the last time, please hold still! Otherwise you're going to tear it again! " The voice was rather elegant, or would have been elegant had they not been in distress at the moment.

" But it's sooooooooooo uncomfortable! " another higher pitched voice whined followed by the sound of fabric being ripped, " Oopsie woopsie. "

The group turned themselves towards the source of the voices. Standing before them were two more women, one visibly angry, and the other blissfully unaware of her misdoings. The owner of the first voice was woman with an air of sophistication around her, from her regal hair to the graceful clothing she wore. The owner of the second voice was the exact opposite, possessing an erratic aura, accompanied by her poofy pink hair and unusual sense of style.

The more ladylike of the two merely shook her head as she turned away from her friend. Her actions and fluent movements only added to her graceful appearance. Her hair was long and royal purple; her eyes were a dark crystal blue that complimented her pale skin perfectly. While it wasn't visible, her guild mark was purple and placed firmly on her back. She was wearing a white dress shirt, as well as a periwinkle skirt with a crystal pattern carefully sewn on the right side and a pair of black stockings with a piece of black and purple cloth wrapped around her thigh.

 _This gem of a wizard is Rarity, one of Breezy Horn's most generous members, as well as their resident fashion expert. She's a very finicky woman, refusing to wear anything she didn't make and going as far as pushing this onto her friends for "their own good" as she puts it. This can also sometimes apply to jobs; however she tends to be more lenient due to her friends often being frustrated with her picky behavior, but all in all, Rarity is always there when a friend needs her, so long as there's no mud, dirt, or grime involved._ "

" W-woah... " Spike mumbled aloud, catching his sister's attention and earning a small smirk from her.

" I swear, darling, if you and I weren't such good friends, I doubt I would be able to put up with any of your actions, " Rarity pinched the bridge of her nose as she shook her head in slight annoyance.

Standing in front of Rarity was her close friend, a woman with unkempt, curly pink hair, with a cupcake shaped hair clip seemingly put there for show. Her bright blue eyes wandered, looking all over the room in blissful ignorance. Her outfit was one that Rarity detested greatly, consisting of a long sleeved pink shirt which covered her hands, with a big balloon in the center. With it she wore a pair of blue shorts and an unnecessary skirt, and to tie the outfit together were a pair of long, mismatched socks she wore proudly almost every day. Her light blue guild mark could be seen on her tongue which she playfully stuck out.

 _This is Pinkie Pie, one of Breezy Horns more...enthusiastic members. Having been a member of the guild just as long as Fluttershy or Rarity, she is one of the guilds most well-known members, always eager to make new friends and even more eager to throw parties for said friends. Don't let her explosive personality deter you; once you get past her exterior...Pinkieness, she becomes a dependable mage, and even more dependable friend._

" Aw, don't be upset Rarity, I made a pinkie promise that I'd help you with your fashion fiesta thing and I never ever EVER break a pinkie promise, " she said with a genuine smile.

" That's fashionista Pinkie Pie, and I never said you would break your promise. I only wish you'd be more compliant when I ask for your assistance, " Rarity said, still pinching the bridge of her nose.

Fluttershy made her way towards the duo with her tender smile upon her face. " Hey there you two, " she said in her hushed voice.

The annoyance seemed to leave Rarity once her other pink haired friend came into her line of sight. " Fluttershy, darling, how are you today? " she pulled the barmaid into a loving hug.

" I'm fine Rarity, " Fluttershy said while returning the hug. " I've been showing a couple new members around and they really seem to be enjoying everything. "

" NEW MEMBERS! " Pinkie Pie suddenly shot forward, scaring Fluttershy so badly she fell back onto the floor, " Oops...again. "

" P-P-Pinkie...pl-please stop doing that.. " Fluttershy looked as if she was on the verge of tears due to the fright she had received.

" Lemme help ya up Fluttershy, " Applejack said, giving Fluttershy no time at all to respond before she was lifted off of the floor with ease.

" Ow...ow..th-thank you Applejack.. " she dusted herself off and let out a relieved sigh. " As I was saying...before that scare...Rarity and Pinkie Pie, let me introduce you both to Breezy Horn's three newest members, " she held her arm out and motioned towards the three standing behind her.

" H-hello there, I-I'm Twilight Sparkle and it's nice to meet you, " Twilight was quickly getting used to being introduced to new people, albeit she still had difficulty getting over her nervousness.

" And you too darling, I'm sure we'll get along just splendidly, " Rarity said with a slight, and unnecessary bow.

Next, Fluttershy motioned her hand towards Spike, " I'm Spike and I'm a dragon slayer! " he confidently pumped his fist into the air. He was trying his hardest to look tough for the purple haired maiden before him.

" Another dragon slayer!? " Pinkie shouted in pure excitement.

And finally Fluttershy motioned her hand towards their feline friend, " My name's Rex...please don't crush me like she did... I'm still sore. "

Rarity clasped her hands together with a glimmer in her eye, " Oh my goodness he's just precious! "

" A new dragon slayer, a new talking cat, AND a new set of friends! Today couldn't get any better! " Pinkie ecstatically bounced in place, much to the dismay of her friends.

However in the midst of everything, something had been on Twilight's mind ever since Fluttershy first brought up the subject of the dragon slayer. " Hey Fluttershy, " she said, getting her new friend's attention, " I've heard this dragon slayer mentioned a few times, but I haven't seen them yet. "

" Now that I think about it, " Rainbow Dash started, " I haven't seen him in a few days either. "

Fluttershy's eyes widened momentarily as she let out a silent gasp, " That's right..I forgot to tell everyone... sorry..." she repeatedly bowed in an apologetic manner.

" Tell us what sugar cube? " Asked Applejack.

But suddenly Fluttershy was cut off by the sound of something being smashed on the upper floor resonated throughout the guildhall, followed by a shout of anger. " WHERE IS THAT IDIOT!? " roared an enraged feminine voice, silencing everyone.

" W-what was that...? " Spike asked, now hiding behind Twilight.

Applejack glared towards the direction of the voice and then towards the sound of someone stomping down stairs, " THAT...would happen to be the self-proclaimed...queen of the Breezies.. " Applejack said with a venomous tone and a roll of her eyes.

" ...The second strongest S-class mage in the guild...a-and one of the s-scariest members when she's mad... " Fluttershy quivered.

Soon the one responsible for the deathly silence in the guild came into everyone's view. The first thing Twilight noticed was her hair, long and colored like fire. Her aqua eyes were filled with rage as her feet practically broke the stairs beneath her. She was dressed in a black jacket with cloth wrapped around both forearms, a plain white shirt underneath. Her pants were torn at one knee and a pad covered the other, and resting around her neck was a necklace, a spiraled black dragon with a sun shaped indent in the center, a yellow and red yin-yang in the center of the sun. Her guild mark wasn't visible, but it was black and proudly placed over her heart.

 _This fiery maiden is Sunset Shimmer, one of the four S-class wizards that calls the guildhall their home, and holder of the title of "The strongest woman in Breezy Horn". Although her temper and personality would make her seem like a rude and unfriendly person, she's actually quite kind when she wants to be. She often finds herself in an on and off again, love and hate relationship with the guild's resident dragon slayer, although she refuses to admit any form of romantic feelings despite this._

The female mage tightened her fist as she reached the ground floor of the guild, " I could have sworn I told that moron to be here today at exactly this time! " she furiously shouted.

" ..Th-that's Sunset Shimmer... " Fluttershy squeaked.

Sunset immediately began walking towards Applejack, " Where is he!? "

Applejack stepped forward, obviously not intimidated by the blazing-haired woman, " Ah don't know Sunset and even if ah did ah wouldn't tell ya! He ain't yer pet that you can just yank on his leash to bring him to ya! "

" I didn't ask for your opinion apple seed! I want to know where that stupid dragon is! He promised me he'd be here today and he obviously isn't! " Her magic energy was flaring at this point, everyone knew a fight was close to breaking out as the two dominant females glared at one another.

" Ain't that sweet, " Rainbow Dash chimed, " Old flame head is upset cause her imaginary boyfriend didn't show up.

" Shut up rain brain! " Sunset grabbed a nearby chair and chucked it at the speedster, who dodged it with ease, the chair breaking against the floor.

" That's it! " Rainbow shouted and threw her mug in retaliation, only for Sunset to move out of the way. This caused the mug to hit another member of the guild, who immediately hurled something else at yet another member, sparking conflict to break out almost immediately.

Twilight watched in shock as something as simple as a mug being tossed turned into an all out brawl amongst the guild. " F-F-Fluttershy...what's going on... "

A small giggle escaped Fluttershy's lips, " Oh, uh..this...this is normal...kinda... "

" You call this normal!?" the three newest members yelled in unison.

The brawl eventually reached its peak, causing magic to finally break out. " Alright! That's enough! " Applejack shouted, holding up her hand as a white sphere of magic enveloped it before cracking.

" Oh yeah! It's go time! " Rainbow Dash eagerly chimed in as she pumped both her fist, each one suddenly glowing with a spectrum.

A wicked grin came to Pinkie pie's face as she uncovered one of her hands and held her finger out like a gun, causing a magic circle to form in front of it, " Bang. "

" Honestly this is utterly ridiculous, " Rarity flipped her hair and held her hand out behind her, forming a blue magic circle with a crystalline design.

" I've had enough of you idiots! " Sunset roared as a red magic circle appeared above her hand, followed by a massive fireball forming with it.

Twilight's eyes widened as she, Spike, Rex, and Fluttershy quickly dove behind a flipped table and prepared for the worst. When suddenly the sound of a staff hitting the floor rang throughout the guildhall, " That is enough! " Celestia was standing on the second floor, holding a staff with a sun at the top. A large magic circle floated above the entirety of the guild, causing any magic to dissipate, and causing the users of the magic to feel serenity and calmness. " There, that's better, " she said with a sincere smile.

Fluttershy stood up, " O-oh there you are master. "

" Forgive me, Fluttershy, I had business to attend to, however I'm disappointed to say that I come back to see each one of you ready to tear one another limb from limb. " She let out an exasperated sigh, " It's bad enough I have to keep the council off our backs, and I know an occasional brawl is how you all let out pent up frustration, but you should never use your magic as you could seriously hurt one another. You must remember that magic isn't just a mere tool, it's a part of all of us, an extension of who we are. It isn't something that should be used to harm those you care about. "

Each member who had partaken in the guild brawl lowered their heads as their master scolded them, " ..Master, I'm sorry.. " Sunset quietly said.

" It's quite alright child, like I said, magic is an extension of who we are as people, it reflects upon our personalities and acts with us. I might complain a lot about getting in trouble with the higher ups, but who cares about all those geezers; don't ever let some rules hold you back from using the fullest extent of your magic abilities. How could we ever consider ourselves wizards if we're told to restrain the very thing we've worked so hard to master? "

She smiled tenderly down at the wizards she thought so dearly as her children, " Sunset, I know you care dearly for him, but taking your anger out on your fellow guild mates isn't the answer. Applejack, I know that Sunset's behavior upsets you sometimes; however, you should never resort to violence if you know she's in need, try talking with her next time. Rainbow Dash, I know you love fighting, it's in your nature to enjoy a good scrap, but encouraging an unnecessary fight will only make things worse, you need to know when to put your hot-headedness aside. " Each one of them gave a slow nod, " We are the wizards of Breezy Horn, " Celestia then held her open hand towards the air and looked upwards, " and we are nothing if not a family. " Each member of the guild copied her pose, " We have to be there for one another if we wish to reach the stars and find a better tomorrow, for us, and the future generations of wizards to come.

Smiles came to the faces of each member of the guild as their master spoke, Twilight could only watch in awe, " ..Amazing "

" Now, my children, who are we!? " she suddenly shouted.

" WE'RE BREEZY HORN! " they shouted all at once, followed by cheers.

" That's right, we're Breezy Horn, and we won't stop until we've reached the stars above! " she smiled as she lowered her hand and looked down at her cheering children. " I'm so proud of all of you, " she said walking off.

Once everything had calmed down, Fluttershy pulled the three newest members to the bar and took out a stamp, " I'm so sorry you three, so much happened since you arrived that I had forgotten to give you your guild marks. "

Twilight sheepishly grinned and waved her hands in front of her, " I-It's alright Fluttershy, we understand completely.

Fluttershy smiled sweetly as she held the stamp out towards the trio, " alright you three, tell me where you'd like it and what color. "

After thinking it over for a moment, Twilight suddenly held out her right hand, " Right there please, and I'd like it in lavender. "

Fluttershy let out a tiny giggle as she placed the magic stamp on Twilight's hand, " If I didn't know any Better I'd say you were copying me. "

" I, uh..I mean.. " Twilight stammered as she tried to say otherwise, earning another giggle from Fluttershy.

" It's ok, Twilight, I was just joking. " Fluttershy said with the same sweet smile as she turned towards Spike, " Alright mister dragon slayer, where and what color? "

" Right here and in a green! " Spike said eagerly, lifting the sleeve of his shirt to the upper part of his arm.

" On my back and in black, " Rex said in a way that sounded rude, but in actuality he was merely making it easier on Fluttershy.

" There you go! " she cheerfully chimed, " You're all officially members of Breezy Horn now. Welcome to the Family, " Fluttershy pulled them into a warm hug as she welcomed them into their new home.

" It's nice to see that you three are fitting in so well, " the four of them turned to see Celestia stepping towards them.

Twilight gave a smile, her first real one since she arrived, " It's an amazing guild Cel- I mean, master Celestia. "

Celestia covered her mouth as she stifled a small laugh, " Don't worry Twilight, you'll get used to it soon enough. " She took a small breath before holding out an envelope to Twilight, " I actually have a small job for you three. "

" A job? Master are you sure it's alright to send them? I mean they did jus- " Fluttershy suddenly stopped as Celestia leaned in and whispered something. Fluttershy nodded and gave a small smile, " Well, alright then master. "

" What? What is she talking about Fluttershy? " Twilight questioned.

" Oh, um…nothing, just something pertaining to the job the master wants you to take, " she hesitantly explained.

With a small nod from Celestia, Fluttershy left, leaving the three newest members with the guild master. " I need the three of you to retrieve someone who was meant to be here today, " she held out the envelope with a wax seal designed after the guilds symbol.

" And the envelope is for? " Spike spun his hand in a circle as he waited for an explanation.

" This envelope is how they'll know that I sent you, " she explained.

Twilight gave a small nod, " Then...then we'll do it...but…how do we find this person? "

At first, Celestia didn't give a verbal response, she simply handed her a set of train tickets. " Go to the train station in town, you passed it on the way here, and use these, they'll take you where he should be. "

" Alright then master... " Twilight wasn't sure about it, but she couldn't let Celestia down. " Come on Spike, we got a train to catch. "

" Nooo! " Spike suddenly bolted towards the door, only to be stopped by Rex who had grown out his wings and lifted the panicking slayer off the ground.

" Quit being a baby already! " Rex yelled before carrying Spike out of the guild with Twilight quickly following.

" Wait for me you two! " she called out as she gave chase.

Celestia watched with a smile as the three made their way towards the train station. " Um, master.. " Fluttershy said quietly, " ..are you sure it was a good idea to send them without a more experienced wizard..? "

Celestia simply nodded, " I'm certain Fluttershy. I've trained Twilight since she was a child. She has the potential to do just about anything she sets her heart to, however, I am concerned that this may give them a poor first impression of him. "

" ...Hopefully he'll go easy on them.. " Fluttershy held her hands to her chest, knowing full well where her new friends had been sent, and who they were sent to find.

 **Elsewhere, Amidst the Remains of the Crow's Murder Guildhall**

The building that was once home to the dark guild called "Crow's Murder" had been ravaged. The entirety of the building was in ruins, with black marks, covering several parts of the rubble. In the center of the wreckage sat a pile of unconscious dark mages, each one thrown on top of another in a careless manner, each one in worse shape than the next.

Sitting atop the pile was a man covered in a raggedy cloak. Next to him sat a much smaller figure covered in smaller matching cloak. He lifted a lacrima crystal off of the ground and moved it towards his mouth before taking a bite out of it, " I thought taking on a dark guild would be fun...these guys were a bunch of wimps... "

" It's not that they're wimps, you just don't know how to hold back, " said a small female voice from within his cloak.

" Ah shut it, " The lacrima now grasped within his teeth, readied to bite it once more, only to be interrupted by a scroll appearing from a spell circle. " What do we have here? " The lacrima dropped from his mouth, revealing a toothy grin as he read from the letter, " Well, well, " he looked up from the letter with vibrant purple eyes, " So she's sending some new recruits my way...this could be fun. I accept, Master Celestia. "

 **Next time on Breezy Horn!**

 **Spike: W-who's that guy?!**

 **?: Come on over her and find out!**

 **Spike: Twilight told me to never talk to strangers!**

 **Twilight: Spike stop screwing around this is serious!**

 **?: Your damn right it's serious!**

 **All: Next time on Breezy Horn " The Black Dragon of Breezy Horn! "**

 **Rex: Am I the only one of us who thinks we're doomed...**


End file.
